yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 is the fifth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Arachna, Dragonsly, Golden Apple, Red Beret, Brownie, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Scrappy-Doo, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown are spending a fun time at the House of Mouse. Soon, Ford Pines gave them an assignment to keep it in good hands. But, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher had gathered the villains like Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Queen Chrysalis, DoodleBob, Lady Tremaine, Percival C. McLeach, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether, Doug, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, General Grevious and Ratigan, They planned to steal the Journals to unleashed Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over one world to another and recreating monstrous creatures including the Tantabus, the Killer Shrews, the R.O.U.S.es and other types of beasts! With the help of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis the Alligator, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacMadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, Archimedes, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Pedro the Mail Plane and Nyx, Yuna and her friends must do whatever it takes to save the House of Mouse. Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Ford discovers Nyx/Seeking the Royalty Council One faithful day, Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Ford Pines are heading home after exploring Crash Site Omega in Gravity Falls. Then, They heard someone was crying, They followed where it was coming from. As they found a crying sound, There was a black alicorn filly with purple mane and tail and cat like eyes. Dipper ask what her name was, The filly answers her name was Nyx. Yuna asked where her parents are, Nyx answered that her parents were killed a long time ago. So, they kept her company as Ford sets off to seek council with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. Klang and McGraw enters Tartarus/Freeing the Dark Masters from imprisonment Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw entered Tartarus. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were their target for world domination. At last, They're free from imprisonment. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are getting ready for their evil plan, By forming an evil alliance at the House of Mouse where Disney Villains hang out without any evil plot. The Royalty discussion/Nyx's Story Back at Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro called in a royal meeting. Yuna, Dipper and Mabel introduce Nyx to Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Jubilee, Apple Feather, Game Facer and Game Player, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zenorita Cebra, Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Scrappy-Doo, Vanellope von Schweetz and Jules and Verne Brown. Nyx began her story. Long ago, her parents were killed trying to protect her. Kylo Ren murdered them with his Crossguard Lightsaber, Nyx was found by Yen Sid who took her in. Back in the present, Nyx got lost and didn't know what to do. Snowdrop knew exactly how she felt after loosing her mother, Primrose after being brought back to life. Cheering Up Nyx/Showing Nyx around Later, Yuna and her friends tried to cheer up Nyx. And so, the foals and children showed her around Equestria like Canterlot, Ponyville, the Crystal Empire, Appleloosa, Manehattan and other locations. At Golden Oaks Library, Yuna introduces Nyx to the Ninjago Team: Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Skylor, Nya and Li'l Nelson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, the Heroes of Chima: Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Razar, Worriz, Rogon and Bladvic, Li'Ella, Crooler, Flinx, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, Thorax, Scorch and Figge. Then, Yuna treated Nyx like a good friend. And so, She and her friend shared their friendship with her. Introduces Nyx to the Journals/Ford Pines giving the assignment Later that day in the study room, Yuna introduces Nyx to Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Then, Sunlight, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Zeñorita, Edmond, Connie, the Cake Twins, Flurry Heart, Skyla and Twila entrusted with them by Ford Pines. Yuna explained to Nyx all about the Journals . Then, ???? explained all about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, . Nyx . , . Arriving at House of Mouse/Meeting old friends of Dipper and Mabel An Evil Alliance/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher gathers the villains At Golden Oaks Library/Tyrone notice Bill Cipher's evil plot The Quest begins/Tyrone leads his Rescue Team At the House of Mouse/Meeting the Royalties Yuna explained about Nyx/Giving support to Nyx Tyrone warned Celestia and Luna/Mickey gathered his friends Tyrone borrows the Mystery Cart/Stopping the villains Cheering Nyx Up/Lilly and Twila's sisterly relationship Toruble at the House of Mouse/Bill Cipher and his gang takes over Trivia *This is when Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper, K-25O, Herbie, Giselle and Dusty Crophopper reunites with Grenda, Candy Chiu, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Philoctetes (a.k.a. Phil), Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes. *The Tantabus, Killer Shrews, R.O.U.S.es, Slappy the Dummy, the Indominus Rex and Anubis will be the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher's monsters and demons. *Tyrone will borrow the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart) so he can save Yuna and her friends from the monsters. *The episode continues in The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Nyx. Songs and Music Score *???? *In Summer - Olaf *???? Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225